


Quick Decisions

by katambrosius



Series: With Your Permission [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, omovember, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 16It's Saturday morning, and Merlin is desperate while out shopping.  Finally Arthur gives in and lets him go to the bathroom... except they're out of order.





	Quick Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t immediately follow any of the other fics in the series, chronologically it doesn't really fit yet. This is just a little sample of what’s to come. (Omovember put this out of order)

Merlin tugged on Arthur’s arm as they passed the bathroom at the shopping centre and pulled his best pleading face. _Please_? he tried to ask with his eyes. He’d been holding it all morning, Arthur hadn’t let him go when he’d woken up, and now every step brought him closer to losing control. He was so tense, his whole body stiff and shaking. Their pace had slowed to a crawl in the past hour as Merlin’s body refused to cooperate. Arthur looked at him, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“You have waited a long time, haven’t you?”

Merlin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Alright. I’ll let you pee.”

Merlin blushed, and couldn’t help but glance around, worried someone might have heard. Thankfully, their fellow shoppers where all far too absorbed in what they were doing to notice the two of them, and Merlin let himself be tugged down the small corridor. He had to concentrate on keeping control of his muscles, the knowledge that his release was so close made it all the more difficult to hold on. His concentration was probably why he bumped into Arthur when he stopped suddenly, crossing his legs tightly as the bump sent a jolt through his bladder. He looked up.

A large sign was plastered on the door, _out of order_. Merlin blinked at it in disbelief for a few seconds before panic started to set in. Where was the next bathroom? Was there even one on this floor? How was he going to be able to walk all the way there? He was about to burst as it was! His panic must have shown, because Arthur wrapped an arm around him soothingly. 

“It’s okay, don’t panic. I’m going to slip into the ladies’. If there’s someone in there I’ll pretend it was a mistake. If there’s not, I’ll stand guard while you go. Okay?”

No. No, not okay. But Merlin didn’t really have a choice, so he nodded. Arthur smiled, both guiltily and reassuringly, and pushed the door open, slipping in. The wait, while only a few seconds, was one of the worst things Merlin had ever experienced. He was on his own, in a secluded corridor, dying to pee, and his husband had just walked into the ladies’. Merlin had to force himself to keep his breathing steady, and he counted the seconds in his head as he stood hunched against the wall. 

When Arthur came out, it was with a smile and a jerk of his head. “Empty. Go in and pee before you burst.”

Merlin didn’t need telling twice. He hurried passed Arthur, both hands shoved in his crotch, and headed for the nearest stall. He didn’t even bother closing the door behind him as he rushed to get his zipper down and pull himself out. 

The relief felt heavenly. Merlin groaned and let his head loll forward, only keeping his eyes open so he didn’t make a mess. It was so loud, echoing throughout the empty tiled room, and Merlin wondered if Arthur could hear. Merlin sighed as his piss trickled to a finish. He tucked himself away and washed his hands, rubbing his sore belly and enjoying the feel of being empty. 

He hoped Arthur had enjoyed his morning watching him. That had been a little too close for comfort. He smiled to himself as he walked out the door, his smile turning to a sheepish grin as he caught sight of Arthur. 

“Feel better?” his husband asked as he reached for him, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him out to the main centre. 

“Much.” Merlin snuggled into his side. 

“Good, because we’re going to go have some coffee, and then maybe you can have a smoothie. Then I feel like dragging you around the sports shops for a few hours.”

“Are you never satisfied?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Peeing in the opposite gender’s bathroom


End file.
